In the conventional wireless communication system, an internet connection status is determined using a Domain Name System (DNS) ping or Address Resolution Protocol (ARP) ping only in an initial stage of access to an Access Point (AP) by a mobile station. Thus, it is impossible in the conventional wireless communication system to determine whether there is a problem in the internet connection while a user has an initiated connection to the internet. Further, even if there is a problem in the internet connection, the mobile station does not switch to another AP or cellular network if reception signal strength of the corresponding AP is sufficiently high enough. Thus, a user's perceives a reduction in performance for the internet connection while the signal strength remains high.
Currently, switching between a Wi-Fi network and the cellular network is performed according to an internet connection status of an AP based on an application program or specific Application Programming Interface (API) provided only to a specific mobile station user. However, such a method may be used only for the specific mobile station user and thus, has a limit in general purpose use.
Accordingly, a method and an apparatus for monitoring an internet connection status in a wireless communication system are desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.